Grissom's Sabbatical
by GSRwriter52
Summary: Read and see...


Disclaimer: All property to CBS. None of the characters are mine I'm just borrowing them. So please don't sue me.

**Title: Sabbatical Notice**

**By: GSRWriter52 December 4, 2006**

**Part One: Contemplations and Confrontations**

Gil Grissom sat alone in his office re-reading the letter he was sent over and over. Any other time than now he would have said yes in a heart beat. But now it was so close to Christmas and he had someone at home that would be missing him. As well as he would be missing her.

His phone rang and he turned slightly in his chair and answered it. " Grissom." He smiled when he heard her voice on the other end. "Hey honey it's me. I was wondering if you were coming home tonight or if you are staying and pulling a double?" He looked quickly at his clock and saw that it was almost an hour after shift. " Oh..uh..I'm coming home right now. I had no idea what time it was, I'm sorry." He could tell she was smiling. "It's ok, nothing to be sorry about. I'll wait up for you." He smiled. "See you soon." "Bye honey. I love you." He looked around making sure no one was by his door. "I love you too sweetheart. Bye" After hanging up he packed up his briefcase and his laptop. Placing the letter inside a folder and locked his office up and went home.

Then entire ride home was filled with nothing but his thoughts and worries. _'If I am gone she might think the wrong thing. What if she does…what if she thinks I don't want to be with her for Christmas?' 'Nah man she knows you love her…she will understand.' _ He sighed hard after he parked the car at _their_ house and turned the ignition off. After a few minutes he got out and walked to the door. He opened it and walked in and could smell something sweet. He smiled. "Honey, what's that smell?"

She walked in wearing her PJ's and smiled. "I made sugar cookies. Want some?" Smiling he pulled her to him for a hug. "Yes. They smell absolutely yummy." Smiling she gave him a quick kiss. "They are on the stove..Still hot."

Walking into the kitchen he picked one up and started eating it. Making an MMM sound. Smiling she walked in behind him. "Ok, they aren't that good." Chuckling he turned around finishing his cookie. "Actually they are. " Then he remembered why he was so worried. It must have shown on his face because her smile faded. "Honey what's wrong?" He quickly shook his head. " Nothing."

"Something is wrong. Tell me." Sighing he walked back into the living room and took a seat on the couch. "Sara I got a letter today asking me to teach a seminar." "Honey that's great. What's so wrong about that?"

Looking down, not at her he said, "It um..it's from next Monday until the 27th of December." Her face changed and her smile faded. "So you'd be gone for our first Christmas together?" Still not looking up he nodded. "Sara listen I don't want to be gone for our Christmas. I'm not going to do it." He looked up at her. "Honey if you want to do it go ahead. We will have other times together. Don't not do something you would like to do because of me." Standing up he takes her hands in his. "Honey our Christmas is more important than some stupid job. I want to be here with you." Hugging him tightly Sara let out a content sigh. "I love you Gil." Smiling he replied. "I love you too Sara…lets go to bed..It's late."

Raising an eyebrow with a smirk on her face. "You're ready for bed?"

He laughed. "Sleeping yes."

She did her best pouty face causing him to smirk. "No, baby I'm so tired you have no idea." She grinned. "I know a way to make you un-tired."

Laughing he started down the hallway headed for the bedroom. "No, don't even think about it." Smirking she made sure he couldn't see her and stripped down to nothing. Then casually walked into the bedroom ignoring his facial expression and climbed into bed. She rolled over facing away from him to hide her grin. "Goodnight honey."

He couldn't say anything even if he wanted to. Stripping down to nothing himself he climbed into bed and ran a hand down her side. She giggled and rolled over to face him. He shook his head with a grin. "You are so bad." She smiled. "When I want something I reach out and take it." Still smiling he leaned down capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Sara ran her fingers through his hair, knowing how much he liked it. Not breaking the kiss he moved his knee between her legs. Finally breaking the kiss when they both needed air.

She smiled rubbing his bearded cheek. "I love you so much Gil." He smiled and kissed the palm of her hand. "I love you too sweetheart." Grinning that evil grin that she saved for him only she said," Oh really? Show me then."

**TBC…?...!...?...leave me some reviews…whatcya all think? To continue, or not to continue? That is the question.**


End file.
